New Sannin
by Katherine Torres
Summary: A story where kakashi questions himself is he doing everything right. He is serious he will not lose someone close to him again. Starts after wake arc.
1. Chapter 1

New Sannin

Chapter 1

Kakashi has just given his report of the wave mission and waiting for hokage to say something. After some time hokage puff the smoke from his pipe and look at kakashi and says "Well the mission goes without any injury but you should have abounded the mission when you know the rank of the mission is not anymore C when the chuunin attack or note abounded the mission you should have asked for backup" said hokage.

Kakashi knew he had made some terrible decision in the mission. "I knew hokage-sama and I am sorry for that it's never going to happen" said kakashi.

Hokage nodded and dismissed them. After Team 7 left the hokage office kakashi look at his team and says "You are dismissed for the two days, try to relax and enjoy your days off and we will meet again day after tomorrow" said kakashi and shunshin away.

All member of team says good bye to each other and goes on their way. Well they simply wound not done that but now all are tired and want to relax or train maore in case of sasuke and nauto.

After shunshin away from his team, kakashi reached at his location where he mostly spend his time the memorial stone. "What I am doing wrong obito, rin, sensai and dad" asked kakashi more to himself then other.

He was thinking about wave mission and all bad decision he made like don't abounded mission or ask for backup and because of that someone would have been killed if not his enemy was soft. But he knew every time like that won't happen. He was in deep in thought that he doesn't recognize guy was here.

"Hello my rival, how are you we should have to do a compition to decided who is the winner we are at the draw now" shouted guy. But kakashi didn't reply because he was down at the moment.

Seeing kakashi like that guy became serious and asked "What happen?" Kakashi sigh and explained everything to his Rival/Best friend. After everything explained to guy he finally says "Well I understand why you are sad but it all happen because of your neglence" said guy.

He continued "You are a prodigy kakashi just like orachimaru, itachi and fourth hokage. You are the youngest to becaome a genin and chunnin and at the age 13 you become jonin but gotten rusted so much I can't say because you know it yourself. You could have easily defeated zabuza but if take you so much time and you nearly gotten killed. And most importantly you didn't train your team properly it's been three months and how much you have teach them. You very well know that elders and civilian council will force hokage to allow sasuke to enter chuunin exam and you know your team is not ready not even sasuke and if you don't train they would be serious injured let alone die, think about it and I have to go I will talk to you later" Said guy and with that he take his leave.

Kakashi was in deep thought he have listen what guy says and he knew it's the truth. Kakashi have lost so much and he has decided that he will not going to lose someone else. With that he mind he leave to prepare himself and to think how to train his team.

2 Days later

We found our heroes at the training 7 in morning 7 but they are so bored they knew their sensei not going to show up before 10. Naruto decided to break the silence and ask "So guys what you all did in your free time in the two day, I mostly try to relax and training" said Naruto.

"Well I did nothing much mostly relax due to all the traveling I am so tired" said sakura.

Naruto nodded and looked at sasuke, after some time sasuke gave up and says "Training".

"Good , so you all are here" says kakashi with an eye smile. When he didn't hear any response he open his eyes to see his cute little genins are wide eyes with a shock expression on their face. After some time Naruto finally shouted "You are on time sensei". Kakashi chuckled and says "I can also come on time, but now you all are here how about a combat training" said kakashi.

Hearing this both Sasuke and Naruto was excited and they stepped forward but Kakashi stopped them. "Well Naruto you are not going to fight Sasuke but someone else and Sasuke go all out" said Kakashi.

"But sensei what about me" asked Naruto. "Naruto you are not ready and don't argue and Sasuke just at least try to hit him once is more than I expect you" said Kakashi.

All the member are shocked to hear that and after getting over the shock Sasuke ask "I am going to fight a jonin" asked Sasuke. "No you are fighting a genin just your senior class dead last Rock lee" said Kakashi. Sasuke smirked and says "Like someone like him will able to defeat me I am going to easily defeat him" said Sasuke confidently.

"Well well kakashi he is really arrogant just like you said" said Guy as he and his team came forward.

" Team this is team 9 consists of Neji, Tenten and Rock lee with their sensei Might Guy and team 9 they are Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and myself Kakashi their sensei" said Kakashi.

"Their sensei and lee look kinda funny" said Naruto to Sakura quietly. She nodded but didn't say anything. "So how about we all move and give them the chance and room to fight" suggested Guy. Everyone nodded and after Naruto and Sakura wish him luck and move to side and Neji just nodded to Lee and Tenten wish him luck and Guy sensei gives him thumbs up with a smile showing his teeth that was shining.

Both Lee and Sasuke take their taijutsu stance in Lee case in his strong fist stance one hand in front open and second hand behind his back while Sasuke take his academy style and activated his sharingan. After some time Lee finally attack while shouting "Leaf hurricane" and attack is so fast that Sasuke was not able to follow and got hit on the face really hard. He tries to stand but Lee was upon him and with a back flip he hit Sasuke in the back. "Aahhhaahhhh" shouted Sasuke and without giving him any chance Lee hit him again in the neck and knock him out.

Naruto and Sakura was too shocked to say something. Sasuke their class rookie of the year got defeated in 3 hits and by looking at Lee it looks like he was not even trying. They got out of their shocked state when Kakashi says "It look like Guy it's your win with 48-49 you taking lead, well meet you later Guy" said Kakashi. Guy nodded but didn't say anything because he knew Kakashi has to speak with his team alone. With that team 9 left to do the mission and do their training.

After some time Sasuke wake up and he was not happy what happen. He the great uchiha got knock out with some ordinary guy with only three hits. Seeing Sasuke has wake up Kakashi came down from the tree he is reading his book and put his book in his pouch.

"So you wake up, what you want to say about your fight" asked kakashi. Sasuke didn't say anything he was just quite and both his team mate was also silent. After not getting any answer he says "You should know that when he graduated from academy he was week but that doesn't stop him and he train really hard, really really hard every day and can easily said he was third strongest genin at the time in village" says Kakashi.

"Third strongest, so who is the first and second sensei" asked Naruto. Both his teammate was also interested so he says " well at second position is Neji his team mate and at first position is Kosuke maruboshi the eternal genin. He was strong easily can say that if he wanted he would have become hokage but when his team died because of his fault in a mission he never excepted any promotion" explained kakashi.

"So sasuke I want to ask you some question and answer properly and you both don't interrupt him" said kakashi firmly. All of them nodded seeing seriousness. "What are the strengths and weakness of Naruto and Sakura and think before answer" said kakashi.

After thinking some time sasuke finally said "sensei sakura strength are her chakra control and intelligence and her weekness is week, less stamina and she is a fangirl" said sasuke. Sakura was happy when he tell about his strength but when he goes to weekness she feel bad and sad.

" Good , now what about Naruto" asked sasuke. "Sensai Naruto strength are his stamina and chakra but his weekness are he his load, no proper taijutsu and not using his mind" said sasuke.

"Good sasuke and I agree so can someone tell me strength and weekness of sasuke" asked kakashi "and yes he has weekness" added kakashi.

When he didn't get any answer he himself said "His strength his speed, intelligence, good taijutse and advance ninjutsu compare to genin and his weekness are that he is arrogant, think he is superior to others" said kakashi. Sasuke doesn't say anything because he knew what his sensei said was right but he is am uchiha , so what the green wearing weird boy defeated him when he will awaken his sharingan at full level he will easily defeact him.

Kakashi knew that sasuke isn't convinced nor he believe what he say but he still continued for the time being "so sasuke you think lee only able to defeat you because he is your senior" asked kakashi, sasuke nodded so he continued "so you think no one in your year will be able to defeat you" asked kakashi.

"Yes they are nothing compared to me, I can defeat them all without my sharingan" said sasuke. "You says same thing about guy, but let me tell you there are two genin in your year that will force you to unlock your sharingan maybe someone else can do it too but I am sure about these two" said kakashi.

"Who are they" asked Naruto before sasuke can ask as Naruto was hopefull that one of them he will be there. "Shino and shikamaru" said kakashi. There was a silence and after some time "It's not possible" shouted Naruto. "Yeah sensei shikamaru is weak he is last 2nd in class due you really think he will be able to force me unlock sharingan and shino well if a go near him his taijutsu is worst I can easily defeat him"said sasuke with some anger thinking what his sensei is thinking he is nothing compare to those week.

"well you think shino is week but as much as I know he was second in your class and he only loose because he is very bad in taijutsu because there clan was long distance fighter but you should know he knew his weekness and he is training with someone to improve taijutsu and unlike academy if you go near him to attack you will lose because he will suck your chakra with his ninjutsu. As for shikamaru well just say he is so lazy to more than just pass , as you can easily remember to pass shuriken exam you have to hit minimum 4 bullseye hit and shikamaru only try 4 times then he leave because he knew he will pass , in written exam he only write to pass because doing so much work is a drag according to nara clan, you should know his dad is a jonin commanader and when his sensei check his IQ but a IQ test he score 200 in the test , so it means at the time there are only handful of people who has more IQ than him" explained kakashi. Team 7 was shock to hear it and Naruto don't know what to say but after some time with new determination he ask "So sensei how we improve". "Well I am glad you ask, now as you know there are 6 ninja styles- ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, medican ninjutsu and ninja tool techiniques. So for the time being we will work in any of three to improve so think about it but one I have already decided for you, sasuke ninjutsu is one of them for you, naruto fuinjutsu is one of the and sakura medical ninjutsu is one of them and its out of debate" said kakashi seriously.

They all nodded, but then sakura put his hand up to ask question, seeing she want to ask question kakashi nooded and sakura asked "So sensei what are your speciality". Kakashi eye smile and says "you have to wait and find out".

They all hung their head but didn't say anything "Now what I say think about it and I need your answer tomorrow and you can leave for the day" said kakashi and with that he shunshin away.

"Damm sensei was so serious today" said Naruto.

"Yeah you are right" said sakura.

"Well it's good because I want to become strong" said sasuke and he take his leave to train some. Both his teammate look at his retrieving look but didn't say anything after goodbye they go on their way.

After leaving his team he goes to memorial stone and thinks or asked to obito, rin his dad and his sensei how he improve himself again. After some time he got the idea and saying goodbye and praying to them he leaves.

At the BBQ we find some jonin are sitting and talking when suddenly kakashi shows up and they all are shock because kakashi arrive on time. When he send pakkun to say to meet their as it his treet and requested to be on time because he will be they still think chances was clim but they still show up and kakashi also shows up was quite shocking.

"I know, I know I am getting this shock expression quite often by the way I called you all here for a reason" Said kakashi. Well if you ask who are them, they are Asuma, kurenai, guy, anko, yugao and hana.

"I need your help guys, to help myself and my team" said kakashi. They all was shocked but after sometime yugao ask "Help you and your team how and why?" asked yugao, it not like she don't like to help it just it was so sudden she wanted to know why. "Because what happen at my last mission" started kakashi and explain it all.

"Man what a mission" said asuma. "I know and I feel ashamed if I would not have slouched down I can handled zabuza more easily" said kakashi. Everyone nodded but after some time kurenai says "I will help you but you have to help me too with my team, I think we all can help each other" suggested kurenai. They all nodded. "So how we do it" asked hana.

"well we all have some speciality, hana in medical ninjutsu, kurenai in genjutsu, guy in taijutsu, asuma in ninjutsu and yugao in ninja tools and I am in fuinjutsu" explained kakashi.

"what about me kakashi, you just have not called me here do you, and I think you are more good in ninjutsu than asuma no offence"asked anko. "Non taken, in fact I am thinking same thing" said asuma.

"Well maybe I knew more jutsu because of sharingan but he is better than me in ninjutsu and he have mastery in fire, earth and wind nature and now he is working on I thin water nature. I can do jutsu of all nature but other than lighning and fire and don't have any mastery and how mush mastery he have on wind and fire, mine is nothing compared to him maybe he will be the second shinobi to knew all chakra nature after hokage-sama. As now why you are here because in all team I think one member is there who need some encouragement, in my team its sakura she is fangirl just like ino and then there is kiba in kurenai team who think he is alpha, I knew you can help them but don't overdo it they are still cute little genin and I want them to be enjoy before they have to do their first kill" said kakashi.

Anko smiled and says "Finally some interesting work and I will definitely help but you made it little boring but no worries and nai-chan have told me about kiba, oh ilove about what I am going to do, sorry in advance hana".

"Don't worry he deserves it" said hana.

"Guys I have asked my team to choose three ninja style out of six , well I have given them one myself and ask to choose two more out of five , and I think two week we train them hard and from third week first 4 days we train and for next 3 days we circulate them" suggested kakashi. Everyone agreed and after lunch they all leave.

Completed! The very first chapter of Naruto serious. Hope you all like it. Give your reviews to me.


	2. chapter 2

New Sannin

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it too.

Chapter 2

Kakashi wake up early in the morning and he knew he have to meet his team at 7'o clock. So he decided to get some training done before meeting his team. After breakfast and getting ready he goes to his own personal training ground. This training ground is only used by him and before that it only used by him and his dad. After reaching there Kakashi decided to do some meditation. For some time kakashi only medidate to improve his spiritual energy.

After that Kakashi decided to improve his chakra level as his chakra level is low because of sharingan as he have to keep it activate all the time. So he continue his training like tree walking or water walking blind fold and also summon some water clone to attack him so that his senses will also improve.

After some more training he decided that is enough for now and he goes back to home to take shower. After shower he goes to memorial stone to pray and meet his friends and family.

\--Naruto--

Naruto wake up with a yawn after his alarm ring third time. He tiredly wake up and goes to take shower. After shower he is now full waked up and energetic and he decided to take the breakfast 'the food of god' ramen before going for training.. When ramen is preparing he is thinking about the ninja arts kakashi asked them to think about. He knows what he wants to learn but his sensei force him to take fuin jutsu as one of the main art. When his ramen got prepared he forget all this and eat his ramen, after that he leaves to reach the training ground 7.

\--Training Ground 7--

Naruto reach the training ground and he sees both his team mates are there. When he reach he says "Good morning guys" says Naruto. "Good morning Naruto" says sakura. "Hmm" says sasuke. "Well look look my all little genin show up in time" says kakashi from a tree reading a book.

He closes his book and comes down. "So all you are here let's hear what ninja art you have decided to learn? Sakura you first" asked kakashi.

"Ok sensei. As you suggested on is medical ninjutsu. I knew it will be tough for me to learn both taijutsu and weapon style but in the end I decided taijutsu. And in between ninjutsu and genjutsu I decided I will learn genjutsu as my chakra reserve are small to learn ninjutsu." Explained sakura.

For a minute kakashi doesn't say anything. But after that he eyesmile and says "Very good sakura as what I expected. Now sasuke" asked kakashi.

"Hmm….ninjutsu as you suggested. Taijutsu and ninja tools as I am not a medical guy nor I am interested in medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. As of genjutsu my sharingan will be enough" says sasuke.

Kakashi nodded and says "Good so now Naruto" saked kakashi.

Naruto takes a deep brat and says "fuin jutsu because of you, taijutsu and ninjutsu because I don't know anything about genjutsu and medical ninjutsu" says Naruto.

"Good you all decided what I think. So now we will train separately for 6 hours 2 hours for each type ninja art. After that we will take lunch then a mission D rank no complain and then a team exercise" explain kakashi and he make 2 shadow clone.

"Hey, that's my technique" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto it's not your technique, its 2nd hokage technique and he created it and many chunnin and above new this technique. You can do it because of your chakra reserve which is more than hokage sama" explained kakashi.

All team 7 members are shock to hear that but sasuke get over his shock and ask "Can I learn that too".

"Not now, your chakra reserve was not that much but maybe soon you will if you train hard" explain kakashi and after that his shadow clone take one student each to teach them.

\--Training ground 10--

Asuma reach the training ground but his team was already there. He lit his cigarette and after explaining all about ninja arts he ask them to think what three ninja arts you want to learn and he asked very seriously to think.

Ino and choji was thinking what to choose but suddenly shikamaru raise his hand. "What happen shikamaru" asked asuma.

"Sensei why are so serious and what so suddenly about choose three ninja arts" asked shikamaru.

"I know you will ask shikamaru" said asuma and explained about team 7 mission and why he is afraid if they haven't face such a kind heared enemy or if enemy is just like zabuza then at least sasuke would be dead.

All team 10 member are quite shock aa INo doesn't want to lose sasuke, Choji doesn't want to lose shikamaru and same with shikamaru but he doesn't want to lose his any other friend. All member are also thinking that they will never see thir family too if something like that happens.

After some thinking Shikamaru said "Ninjutsu, ninja tools and genjutsu don't ask reason it will be a so much drag". Asuma nodded because he trust his judgement.

"Medical ninjutsu and genjutsu as I have a good chakra control and ninjutsu because I don't think I will be good in taijutsu or some other" said ino. Asuma nodded.

"I will learn taijutsu, ninja tools and ninjutsu as I not good in chakra control" said choji.

Asuma nodded and creates 2 shadow clones and take one student as some distance to teach them.

\--Training ground 8--

Kurenai reach the training ground and her team was already there waiting for her. She greet them and after that start explaining all about ninja arts. She also tell them about why she is she doing this as she tell about team 7 assignment and there near death encounter. After explaining everything she ask them to think what three ninja arts you want to learn and he asked very seriously to think.

"Sensei we don't have to do this we are strong not like team 7" said Kiba.

"Oh really do u know team 7 sensei is village 3 or maybe 4 strongest ninja and it's a tough fight for him. If I fight zabuza guy I don't know I will be able to defeat him" confess kurenai.

All team member are shock and think that if these happens we will lose each other and never see their family. Hinata is also afraid because she can't die without seeing Naruto achieve his dream.

"Medical nin jutsu, tai jutsu and ninjutsu because ninjutsu and taijutsun will help me in my fighting style and with medical ninjutsu I can help people" said hinata.

Kurenai nodded and smile atleast himata is confinent to speak without afraid to his team. Her training helps her. Before that she only spead without afraid to her sister only.

"Ninjutsu, taijutsu and ninja tools because this all will help me and kick some ass" said kiba. Kurenai nodded.

"Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu" said shino. Kurenai only nodded.

She created 2 shadow clones and take one student as some distance to teach them.

\--Training ground 9--

Guy was at the training ground 9 with his team and they all are stretching and he was thinking what kakashi said. He already had decided to do that and had asked his team already. They already told him what they want to learn. Neji want to know practice taijutsu, ninja tools and ninjutsu. Tenten want to learn taijutsu, ninja tools and fuin jutsu. As of lee he can only learn taijutsu and ninja tools as his chakra coils are not that develop that he can learn ninjutsu and fuin jutsu nor his chakra control is that good to learn genjutsu and medical ninjutsu.

One may think with such little chakra he will have perfect chakra control but they forget chakra is a combination of two types of energy spiritual and physical. Due to lee mostly works on his physical energy he never be able to maintain and get full control on chakra.

"So sensei what are we going to learn today" asked tenten.

"Well for today we are going to learn how to use triple blade claw. It's a strong ninja tool and you add chakra to make it stronger" said guy and he releases a 4 triple claw blade from a scroll and start teaching them.

\--Training ground 7--

With Naruto--

Kakashi and Naruto goes to some distance and after some time kakashi stop and asked "So what you want to learn first" but he already knew the answer.

"A cool and powerful technique sensei" said Naruto.

"I thought so, take this scroll and understand everything and try this jutsu after you understand it's basic. I will not help you today and if you are not able to do it today then maybe I will help you tomorrow" said kakashi and he goes to a tree and start reading his book.

Naruto groans but read his scroll title "Shuriken shadow clone jitsu" and he was excited as he already knew shadow clone jutsu and he think he will get it down easily.

With Sakura--

At the same time kakashi and sakura goes to other end. He asked her "What you want to learn".

After some thinking she said "I want to learn medical ninjutsu so I can help others".

As expected she choose medical ninjutsu and he takes out a scroll of basic medical ninjutsu from his ninja pouch.

"You have to learn it yourself only and if you have any doubt you can ask me to help you" said kakashi.

Sakura nodded and start reading the scroll.

With Sasuke--

After his shadow clones takes both his student he turn and ask "So what you want to learn sasuke".

"I want to learn more fire style jutsu" said sasuke.

Kakashi nodded and give sasuke a leaf. Sasuke gave a look that saying 'are you mad. What is this'. Kakashi chuckled and explain that while you know 1-2 fire jutsu but you don't have any control over your fire jutsu and you waste too much chakra. For every chakra nature there are two task. So to improve your control on fire release we are going to do leaf exercise" explained kakashi and he also take a leaf between his two finger and burn it.

"You also have to do it but how I easily I do it will take time so first you put a leaf in between your palm and concentrate your chakra into it" said kakashi.

Sasuke nodded as he knew it will help him to make him strong.

What his all student don't know that all three kakashi are a shadow clone and real kakashi is training with a normal sword. His original sword 'white light chakra sabre' has been destroyed on a mission and he never tried to repair it. But last night he has given given his sword to leaf most famous shop to repair it.

\--Somewhere underground--

A menacing laugh was heard in the underground chamber as said person says "I am going to destroy the leaf village" and lick his lips and start laughing again.

Finally chapter 2 completed. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and you enjoy this chapter too. Peace out.

@mayank23 – Thanks for your support.

@NamNamBolle – Thanks for the support and I will try to continue this story.


End file.
